fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
G.I. Joe: The Movie
G.I. Joe: The Movie is a 1987 animated film spin-off from the animated series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, based on the original Hasbro toyline. It was produced by Sunbow Productions and Marvel Productions and was animated in Japan by Toei Animation. Created at the height of the G.I. Joe craze in the 1980s, G.I. Joe: The Movie was intended as a theatrical release to be closely followed by The Transformers: The Movie. However, the G.I. Joe film encountered unexpected production delays which allowed the Transformers feature to be released first. Due to the poor box office performances of the Transformers film and My Little Pony: The Movie, G.I. Joe: The Movie was instead released direct-to-video as well as aired on television in syndication, first in feature length format and later split into a five-part miniseries format as part of the show's syndication package. Plot While Cobra Commander and Serpentor blame each other's stewardship of Cobra as the root cause of the organization's failures, Pythona, a woman from the secret civilization Cobra-La, infiltrates the Terror Drome. While there, she reveals to Serpentor that Cobra-La was responsible for inspiring Doctor Mindbender to create Serpentor through dream manipulation. At her urging, Serpentor plans to capture G.I. Joe's latest weapon, the Broadcast Energy Transmitter (BET). Cobra assaults the Joes as they test the BET in the Himalayas. The Joes use the BET to activate their automated weapons systems. Serpentor is captured and Cobra Commander orders a retreat. Cobra Commander leads his troops into Cobra-La. As the Joes celebrate their victory, a new group of rookie Joes are brought onto the team, including the allegedly clumsy kunoichi Jinx, military police officer Law and his dog Order, former basketball player Big Lob, EOD specialist Tunnel Rat, undercover officer Chuckles, and Duke's reckless half-brother, the green beret Lt. Falcon. In Cobra-La, the Joe forces are ambushed and detained within the Lovecraftian living environment. The Cobra soldiers are met by the civilization's leader Golobulus, who has Pythona and his other henchmen the Nemesis Enforcer arrest Cobra Commander. While there, Cobra learns about their history: 40,000 years ago, Cobra-La was an ancient civilization that ruled Earth. However, the Ice Age, the evolution of humans and their development of scientific technology resulted in Cobra-La's survivors being forced into caverns within the Himalayas. Cobra-La rebuilt their society in secret as centuries passed. Golobulus vowed to destroy humanity so that his people could re-claim the earth. He eventually discovered a nobleman who was working on biological weapons. The nobleman later became Cobra Commander, charged with conquering the world for Cobra-La. However, Cobra Commander's repeated failures caused Golobulus to use a Psychic Motivator on Doctor Mindbender to create Serpentor. Meanwhile, Zarana tricks Lt. Falcon into infiltrating Serpentor's holding cell. For abandoning his training, Duke puts Lt. Falcon is put on guard duty until he says otherwise. After Lt. Falcon abandons his post to flirt with Jinx, the Dreadnoks and the Nemesis Enforcer free Serpentor, injuring Alpine, Bazooka, and Gung-Ho in the process. General Hawk scolds Lt. Falcon for abandoning his post and condemns him to his quarters until court-martial. In Cobra-La, Cobra Commander is tried and Golobulus reveals his plans to launch spore pods, filled with mutative spores into space and use the BET to hatch them thus dooming humanity. He punishes Cobra Commander for his repeated failures following his trial by exposing him to the spores, which transforms Cobra Commander into a snake. He flees and makes his way to the Joes' camp with Roadblock. Convinced by Duke to spare Falcon a harsh punishment, General Hawk reassigns Lt. Falcon to the "Slaughter House" where he is to be retrained by Sgt. Slaughter and his "Renegades" consisting of ex-Viper Mercer, former football player Red Dog, and former acrobat Taurus. On a weaponless recon mission in the Terror Drome, the five learn of Cobra's plans and that the Baroness has discovered the location of the BET. As Lt. Falcon and the others destroy the Terror Drome, Cobra launches an assault on the Joes. The Joes launch a counterattack on Cobra, but the BET is stolen. Serpentor attempts to kill Lt. Falcon, but Duke intervenes and falls into a coma. Lt. Falcon, the Renegades and the new recruits head to the Himalayas to stop Cobra-La. The G.I. Joe team is led to Cobra-La's lair by Cobra Commander. The new recruits prove themselves valuable soldiers as the Joes rescue their captured teammates. Lt. Falcon, Jinx and Sgt. Slaughter confront Golobulus, Pythona, and Serpentor. The ensuing fight culminates in Jinx and Slaughter sending Pythona and the Nemesis Enforcer falling to their apparent demise. Finally, Lt. Falcon sends Serpentor out of Cobra-La and reconfigures the BET to incinerate the spore pods in space. The BET overloads, destroying Cobra-La as Golobulus escapes. Immediately following the battle, the strike team receives news that Duke has come out of his coma and is recovering. Voice actors * Charlie Adler as Low-Light * Shūko Akune as Jinx * Jack Angel as Wet Suit * Jackson Beck as Narrator * Michael Bell as Duke, Xamot, Blowtorch and Lift-Ticket * Gregg Berger as Motor-Viper * Earl Boen as Taurus * Arthur Burghardt as Destro and Iceberg * Corey Burton as Tomax * William Callaway as Beach Head * François Chau as Quick Kick * Peter Cullen as Zandar and Nemesis Enforcer * Brian Cummings as Doctor Mindbender * Jennifer Darling as Pythona * Laurie Faso as Tunnel Rat * Hank Garret as Dial Tone * Richard Gautier as Serpentor * Ed Gilbert as General Hawk * Dan Gilvezan as Slip Stream * Zack Hoffman as Zartan * Kene Holliday as Roadblock * John Hostetter as Bazooka * Don Johnson as Lt. Falcon * Buster Jones as Doc * Chris Latta as Cobra Commander, Gung Ho, and Ripper * Morgan Lofting as Baroness * Chuck McCann as Leatherneck * Michael McConnohie as Cross Country * Mary McDonald-Lewis as Lady Jaye * Burgess Meredith as Golobulus * Ron Ortiz as Law * Rob Paulsen as Snow Job * Patrick Pinney as Mainframe * Poncie Ponce as Red Dog * Lisa Raggio as Zarana/Heather * Bill Ratner as Flint * Neil Ross as Buzzer, Dusty, Monkeywrench and Shipwreck * Brad Sanders as Big Lob * Ted Schwartz as Thrasher * Sgt. Slaughter as Sgt. Slaughter * Kristoffer Tabori as Mercer * B.J. Ward as Scarlett * Vernee Watson-Johnson as Scientist * Lee Weaver as Alpine * Frank Welker as Torch, Wild Bill and Order * Stan Wojno Jr. as Lifeline Development The writers did not originally intend for "Cobra-La" to be the name of the rival civilization; this was merely a placeholder name in the drafts until a more alien label came to mind, but Hasbro executives fell in love with the name and forced the writers to keep it. In the film's original script, Duke dies in battle after receiving a wound from a snake spear hurled by Serpentor. After this was written into the script, it inspired the death of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime in The Transformers: The Movie while both films were in production. However, Optimus Prime's death sparked a severe backlash among both fans and parents, and Hasbro reversed their decision on allowing Duke's death. While the scene was kept, replacement dialogue was inserted stating that Duke had gone into a coma. At the end of the film it is stated that he had come out of the coma. Writer and story editor Buzz Dixon said in an interview with JoeHeadquarters.com, "If you watch the visuals and don't listen to the soundtrack, it's obvious Duke dies." In the original script, the Joes also held his funeral prior to the final battle. Release DVD Rhino Entertainment first released the film on DVD on June 20, 2000. Shout! Factory released a remastered special edition on DVD and Blu-ray on July 27, 2010, featuring audio commentary from story consultant (and series writer) Buzz Dixon, and a printable copy of the original screenplay. References External links * * * Category:1987 direct-to-video films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on toys Category:G.I. Joe films Category:Marvel Comics animation Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:1980s American animated films